


Sand in Salt 鹽中沙

by kakakc



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Road Trips, Summer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Therese搬進Carol於麥迪遜大道上的公寓後，迎來兩人共享的第一個夏天。





	Sand in Salt 鹽中沙

Therese搬進Carol於麥迪遜大道上的公寓後，迎來兩人共享的第一個夏天。

紐約時報的工作很忙，但Therese依然堅持在下班後接一些業餘的攝影工作，收入不高，卻勝在可以繼續做她喜歡的事兼琢磨她的技術。畢竟報社內無論是編輯、記者以至攝影師皆不讓她碰照相機，可Therese並不打算下半輩子只能給一整層辦公室裡的男士們添咖啡。

而Carol每次聽她抱怨辦公室內的煩心事時總是會心一笑，手邊用叉子緩緩地捲起她們剛一同下廚做的意大利麵，品嚐的同時專注地聆聽著她。這讓Therese想起自己幾乎冷落了晚餐，趕緊吃上幾口。Carol會笑起來，細喝一口玻璃杯中搖晃著的紅酒，提議下一次她們可以嘗試的食譜。這時Therese總是不禁慶幸整個公寓正浴澡於夕陽溫暖的橘紅色，掩蓋她發燙的臉。

 

※

 

這陣子Carol的心情很不錯，先是Therese搬了進來，而最近兩個月，Therese知道是因為踏入了暑假，Carol有更多機會陪伴Rindy。雖然她的前夫並沒有增加探視的日子，但相處的時間倒是變長了，因為Rindy不用上課，所以Carol不用等女兒下課後的晚飯時間才能聊天，她可以帶Rindy外出玩一整天。

Therese很清楚Carol的一顆心被女兒牽著走，而自己的則被Carol牽著走。

 

※

 

──是喜愛還是愛？

Therese一直制止自己在這個問題上反覆糾結，她告訴自己早該讓這軟弱如雪花般的浪漫想像隨著冬天的遠去而融化於掌心裡。當假日兩人結伴前往商店採購食材和日用品時，Therese卻會試著在無人注意的轉角處握住Carol的手。

Carol回望她時眼神中總是帶著驚喜之情，還有唇畔泛起的微笑使Therese更想吻她，但單是在公眾場合牽對方的手已花光了她所有的勇氣。

 

回到家後Carol會把她拉進懷中擁吻她，Therese卻只想掙脫她的擁抱、反握她的雙腕、用力地把她釘在牆上宣示某一種讓她不願細想的佔有慾──再狠狠地加深這一吻。

觸碰已是所有，她們無暇顧及其他，然而即使Carol在她身下，Therese依然覺得自己抓不住也無法承受，已拿在手裡卻仍然如此渴望擁有。

她被自己的貪婪哽得噤聲，迷戀一詞過於幼稚又張狂，連愛情本身也不足以佔據思考，剩下的空間總是被恐懼填滿。更可佈的是這樣細碎、一點一滴的侵略並非全然的淹沒，往往在最意想不到的時刻因為突然的領悟而令人忘記呼吸的方法。

就像每一次陷入激情時，她總是分不清眼角的淚水出現的理由──興奮、憂傷、膽怯、羞恥、恍惶……全皆令她感到窒息。

 

※

 

整個夏天來去匆匆，當八月只餘下不到一週之時，Therese才猛然想起她本來打算邀請Carol一起出遊。但自從知道Carol趁著暑假想多點陪Rindy她就沒提起過這個想法，再加上自己也忙著工作更是不了了之。

然而，當眼前只剩下幾天，Therese突然感到一股衝動覺得她們不該就這樣浪費了它。於是她試探地問Carol會不會想出去走走，不用很遠，就趁著週末離開一下城市的繁囂，也許可以往長島的方向一直往東走？沿途有沙灘，聽說最末端還有一座歷史悠久的燈塔……

Carol眨了眨眼，像是意想不到她會主動提出，兩人目光對上時便看穿彼此想著的皆是上年聖誕節時她們一同往西走的公路旅行，那段回憶充滿著各種美好和窩心，她們現在偶然還會提及，卻總是略過不提那令人不堪回首、愴促錐心的結尾。

那時候的遺憾似乎促成這一次的提議。Carol幾乎沒有多猶疑就答應了，還立即打了幾個電話安排好她們可以過夜的地方。

 

週六清晨不到，她們把陽傘、薄毯、野餐籃子和替換的衣服裝上車便出發了。

 

※

 

綠蔭在車窗外滑過，遠離都市後乘著收音機上古典樂頻道的背景音，雙手握在方向盤後的Carol頸間系著的彩色絲巾正隨風拂過肩，像一束變幻莫測的虹霞；戴著墨鏡的她偶然側首把視線從路上移開，飛快地望向坐在副駕駛席上的Therese，一路上有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著。

「妳知道嗎？紐約的人愛把長島最東邊稱為The End，當作世界的盡頭。」

Therese眨了眨眼。

「從邁克頓駕駛三小時就能得知結局那也不錯。」

那和看一齣戲劇差不多，卻連一夜長夢都比不上；Therese發現，於是開始打趣地形容著：就像電影裡結尾一般，男女主角駕著車子駛向地平線的方向，他們背後印上『完結』的畫面……

Carol突然認真地打斷她：

「我們現在回頭，當妳想看結局的時候我們再來。」

彷彿下一秒她就會踏住腳下剎住車子一般，Therese卻忍不住失笑，轉頭望向窗外，竟然感到一陣安心。

 

至少她會知道什麼時候結局降臨，那不會太糟糕。

 

※

 

一路上她們遇見不少目的地大概同樣是海邊的一家大小，兩人經過的第一個沙灘充斥著相似的人潮，她們只吃了一點點帶來的食物，待不夠半小時便決定繼續往更遠的方向走，愈往東走愈為杳無人煙，終於在進入最東端的蒙托克時找到落腳點。

那是一個較為安靜、稱為沙灘過於勉強的淺灘。

 

Carol喜歡穿厚重的衣物，皮草、帽子、頸巾、披肩……除了身型高佻足以支撐起這些華麗的服飾之外當然不多不少也是因為上流生活一向優裕之故；Therese則從搬出來一個人獨自居住後便習慣了節儉，瘦削有一半是體型而另一半是因為生計。

在Therese的想像裡Carol會是那種悠閒地於躺椅上曬太陽好換來蜜糖膚色的名媛，也許在別人家後花園的私人泳池裡才會下水，大概不曾沾足過咸腥的海洋。

所以當Carol卸下襯衫和長褲、穿著泳衣便毫不猶疑地跑進海裡的動作讓Therese有夠驚訝。

她還來不及喊住對方，因為Carol的絲巾都要被海風刮走了，Therese趕緊追上去替她抓回來，Carol回過頭來的朗笑聲幾乎被海浪聲覆蓋。澎湃蔚藍的海水熱情地包圍著她，激起的白浪充滿生命力，磅礡如一整支交響樂在海中高奏，永不疲倦，永不止息。同時也可以顯得洶湧而無情、難以預料，下一秒便能將一切淹沒。

只有Carol那一頭金髮在陽光下閃閃發亮，一如波光、那座遙遠的燈塔。

而Therese總是忍不住去追逐那光。

 

一直到午後太陽的熱度依然不減，幾乎叫人暈眩，兩人才回到斜躺於沙上的太陽傘下。

Therese戴上Carol的墨鏡還有太陽帽，輕瞄著眼望向海和天相碰的地方，灼熱的海風撲面而來卻不會覺得不適，感受著皮膚上的水珠消失蒸發，有種靈魂也被洗滌的錯覺。

而坐在她身旁的Carol則翻身過去，枕在雙臂上。Therese分心地看著她的背上沾滿了細沙，密佈如星圖，吸引她去數算、觸碰，還有肌膚上散發著汗水混著海水的味道，猶如置身於一壺正在沸騰的水裡一般。鹽和沙的味道。

 

「兩年前我和Harge還有Rindy一起來過這一帶玩。」

Carol突然說。

Therese止住指尖，她發現對方仍閉著眼、嘴角束著笑意，閒聊著令人懷念的回憶。

「Rindy很喜歡堆沙堡，我幾乎替她蓋了一整個宮殿。」

──這解釋了她來到海邊就像回家一般興奮。Therese心想，握著自己的手像被燙傷一般，不太確定除此之外自己該作他想。

 

「……Therese，妳會否有類似的回憶？即使妳很喜歡那時光，但因為妳並非真的在那兒，每一次回想總是伴隨著罪疚感。」

 

Therese想起過去還在百貨公司上班時、下班後她和友人們造訪過的每一間酒吧、或任何一個陌生人的公寓裡那些喧曄又寂靜的派對。每一次她都在，但也不完全在。那個是她，也不是她。

她望向身旁的人，Carol不知何時正看著她，眼神裡帶著詢問。

Therese遲緩地點了點頭，卻已換得Carol一瞬間的笑容。

「但和妳在一起時我不會有這樣的感覺。」

即使如此，Therese依然無法阻止自己沖口而出的問題：

「妳和Abby也來過這裡嗎？」

Carol愣了一愣，然後搖首，「也許小時候有一起去過沙灘但不太記得了……不過妳提起她倒讓我想起我們在高中時做過一個實驗，」她隨手抓起了一把沙，看著指間流逸的白沙，Therese也順著她的視線眼看著沙礫殞落、落入和這片上億萬顆一樣的汪洋裡。

「如何把沙和鹽分開。」

Therese歪首，一時想不起自己求學時有沒有上過類似的課，她止不住好奇地問：「該怎樣做？」

「加水，鹽會融化於水中而沙不會。」

當沙自掌心中全部消失之時Carol突然揚起手，拂過Therese的肌膚，用手背擦過她貝殼般的耳垂，引來一陣戰悚。

「就像在海裡一般。」

Therese不自覺地說，Carol不禁一笑，趁著傘的遮掩飛快地於她的臉上偷了一吻，這成功阻止了Therese亂七八糟的思緒，只感到四周的溫度突然攀升。Carol撐起自己於逆光中彎腰摘掉她的帽子和墨鏡，雙手並用地把自己和對方一併拉站起來。Therese一個重心不穩幾乎要倒進她的懷裡，Carol笑著扶住了她的腰。而Therese想不起拒絕的理由，她任由對方牽著她、再次引領她回到大海的懷抱裡。

 

思想的深海之處，她很清楚話題只是被擱下，眼前的一切輕易地將她淹沒。她發現自己漸漸習慣了這樣的方式，就像被潮水緩緩地包圍，忘掉原因，只知自己不知不覺間便被滅頂。

 

※

 

夜幕低垂。

她們仍坐於淺灘上，包裹在薄毯裡靠在對方身上。面前是猶如聖誕火爐的營火，不時傳來木材燃燒時的響亮劈啪，她們目送火星飄遠加入天上的銀河，彷彿逆向的流星。

這並不在計劃之內，原定這個時間點她們早該回到訂好的旅店休息──她們一同看了日落，正打算離開的時候一群年輕人駕著老舊的二手車子出現在淺灘上，這裡似乎是他們慣常的落腳點，只見其中兩三個很快便在她們不遠處築起了營火，還邀請她們加入。

Carol和Therese互看了一眼，平常在外人面前總是比較防備的兩人打量著面前這群孩子。怎看都不過十六、七歲的少年少女，單獨來看每個在她們眼中就像雛鳥一般稚嫩──希望大部份至少剛滿成年吧，Therese隻眼開隻眼閉地心想──還能看出其中不少一雙一對的；經過一整天的行程下來她們早已放鬆了不少，於是兩人點頭答允。

一大群人圍著火堆，坐在枯木或帶來的毯子上，輪流分享著菸和酒，即使廉價卻沒有人抱怨。她們大部份時間都只是聆聽，年輕人們總是有說不盡的話題，和成年人微妙的差異在於他們不會把企圖和心機包裝成得體的客套對話。Carol低聲在她耳邊告訴她這比起平常她得參加專屬於上流人士的晚會還令她感到自在。Therese不禁加深了嘴畔的笑意，覺得她們留下來真是太好了。

也沒有人多問她們是什麼關係，大概就把她們當作兩個好朋友一起出遊。Therese把兩人共用的毯子揪得牢牢的，捨不得讓Carol放開在毯子下握著她的手。

 

一如夏夜裡多憂善感又多變的晚風，乘著酒意這些年輕男女們開始訢訟著周遭的不順心；那包括他們轉折聽來屬於社會上各階層的不公、親身經歷著百無了賴卻又無法擺脫的小鎮生活、還有近在咫尺但又遙不可及的紐約夢正隨著蕭條的市道而泡沫破滅；他們無法看見未來卻又依然憧憬。

Therese聽著，只感到既熟悉又陌生，火光搖擺之際地上所有的影子彷彿相融在一起成為一個沒始沒終的圓。發現她跟這些陌生人的距離其實並非她以為的那麼遙遠──不，同樣的迷惘早已日積月累地刻入靈魂中。

以為自己成長了、早已擺脫那個彷徨的夢。然而人生就像一場永遠的迷路，當她遇上Carol的時候冀望著兩人能一同找到出口；但曾經一度連Carol也想要離開。

真正遙不可及的反而是……她說不出口，那種感覺又來了，儘管現在Carol就在她的身邊，但Therese依然預期著會有誰抓著她的雙臂把她從這個夢搖醒。

 

「妳是不是在擔心著什麼不想讓我知道的事？」

Carol的嗓音打斷了她的想法。Therese抬頭才發現火堆前只餘下她們兩人。小伙子們不勝酒力，三三兩兩地散開。其中有幾個醉了邊高唱著走調的歌邊往海邊愈走愈近，被朋友們拉扯著，嬉鬧之聲既遠又近地傳來。

「不……應該是說連該擔心什麼也不太清楚，」Therese側首抱膝，如其說是被看穿的尷尬更像是無法將之化為言語，朝那些年輕人消失的方向說，「大概只是被動搖了而己。」她強行拉起一笑。

Carol聞言輕瞄起雙眼，眼底處倒影著的火苗閃耀如彗星，「和孩子們相比，我們看似比較清楚自己的位置，其實並不然。」

 

接著Carol安靜了一陣子，還打了一個長長的呵欠。畢竟一大早起來連續駕駛了好幾個小時、中途沒什麼真正的休息、抵達後又在大太陽底下玩了那麼久……入夜待在昏暗又和暖的火堆前，疲倦的襲來顯得再自然不過。Therese握了握對方的指尖傳達出對方該好好休息的意思。就在她以為這話題會像往常一樣無疾而終之際，Carol微睏的聲音再次響起：

「選擇放棄爭取Rindy的撫養權時……還有當初掉下妳，我想沒有遺憾和後悔都太困難了。至少在不安的面前，我和妳是對等的。」

這聽上去就像是剛巧想起才說出來、又像是蘊釀已久的告白，隨之而來還側身帶著重量壓來，Therese一驚以為睡迷糊的對方想要吻她，然而Carol只是用肩頭輕輕地碰了一下她的，並把頭擱在她的肩上，說：

「所以你可以儘管依靠我。而我也會依靠你。」

 

Therese眨了眨眼，視線有點濛糊，從這個角度她無法看見對方的表情，她想像──希望Carol正在微笑，在她身旁能安心地瞌眼休息。

 

她們感受著彼比的重量。對Therese而言，那金色沉甸甸的腦袋，足以把她的心臟壓垮。

 

她再一次被自己提醒眼淚亦是鹽的味道。

 

2018.09.16


End file.
